gamersfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Bandidos Are Back
El Bandidos is an small empire led by Nate Raidhawk. The guild is growing very fast, and the members are slowly making themselves known. This guild is already a main target of many EITC Officials. Bases, Camps, and Hideouts The home server is now confidential. The guild uses Avaricia ( Bandido's Bay ) as the meeting place. Isla Perdida is the place where El Bandidos hang out and relax. They barely use Rumrunner's Isle, but it is a good food source, not to mention all the rum and food in the cellar. We also have a camp in Fort Charles. El Bandidos have a retreat hideout spot, which is TOP SECRET. We also are known to crash parties. So whenever the EITC are partying, expect Nate and his bandidos to be there. We have recently created a mountainside base in Tortuga. Nate recently paid a visit to Raven's Cove, and he is expecting to create a colony there.. Military Ranks NOTE: Special Founders are people who were first in the guild. Current number of guild members: 156 New recruits start out as veterans, and eventually will be promoted, but every now and then, there will be a special where new recruits will be promoted to officer.' Everybody is officer.' Other Anthem: Married To The Sea Uniforms: Straw Adventure hat ( I call it the bandido hat ) Ranks: None Commands: Storm! - Raid a village, area, or building Dagger Brace! - All bandidos present throw a viper's nest WEAPONS! - Draw weapons Fall Back! - Leave the area Squads: Medical Squad, Muerte Bandidos, Treasurer Squad, Exploration Squad Punishments Punishments can vary: *Removal *Demotion Muerte Bandidos These are the best soldiers in El Bandidos, will be trained to hunt down Captain Ricky Spark. *Nate Raidhawk *Captain Mark Ironflint *Nathaniel Redeagle ( Not in guild, on our side in dispute ) *Chris Scurvykidd *Peter Coalvane *Magic Man Medical Squad The purpose of the Med Squad is to heal and revive. *Mark Ironflint New Head Medic will be elected. *Matthew Mcflint *Swordbones *Jack *Will Chaincutter Treasurer Squad The purpose of the treasurer squad is to specialize in loot and gold. *Magic Man *Chris Scurvykidd *Peter Coalvane *Bill Daggerrage *Robert Treasureflint Exploration Squad The purpose of the exploration squad is to explore mountainous regions. *Captain Mark Ironflint More Members to come. Conquest to Navermo In early August, El Bandidos went to Navermo, with intentions of eliminating a local EITC guild called East India Republic. They created a base camp in Fort Charles and stayed the night. The next day, Nate Raidhawk got his soldiers ready for battle, and they sailed to Padres Del Fuego. Once the bandits landed, they grabbed bayonets and searched Padres. They found an EITC man named John Breasly. He asked Nate what his purpose was here, and Nate said that he wanted to declare war. And so he did. The next day, Nate and and his soldiers yet again sailed to Padres. El Bandidos found a few EITC people, and Nate told them to crew up. The two sides engaged in four pvp matches. The first was won by El Bandidos, the second was won by El Bandidos, and the third was won by East India, thanks to Robert McRoberts, the EITC General, and his blunderbuss. However, the fourth pvp match, is still undecided due to the fact that many of the bandits and East India got disconnected. " The day be ours! " Nate told his men as they watched East India retreat to Padres Town. The bandits went back to base camp and celebrated with rum and bread. The next day, the bandits sailed to Tortuga to fend off the Undead that is about to arrive, only to find their enemy, East India covering the barricades. All of them engaged in one last pvp match. Unfortunatly, the East India won. As the bandits retreated, Nate told the EITC that they will be back in more numbers... Recently East India's guild name has been changed to Royal Empire Co. The Rise of the Sharks There have been many confrontations with the EITC Black sharks, but no battles. Nate believes that the Sharks are nothing, and that they only run away from a fight... Recently, Captain Ricky Spark came to Nate for his guild. Nate knew what was going on. Nate said that El Bandidos were HIS guild, not Spark's. Spark disagreed and said that Nate was holding the guild for him. Peter Coalvane, a witness to the argument, was flipping a coin in the corner. Nate saw Pete and whispered to him " Spark is tryng to take my guild, if you want to find me, I'll be on Battira." Nate and his soldiers went to Battira Avaricia, their home, only to find Spark and his allies waiting for them. Peter came back to El Bandidos, with intentions of being on the good side. Also, while Nathaniel Redeagle, Mark Ironflint, Chris Scurvykidd, and Nate Raidhawk were relaxing on Padres Volcano, Mark said that Spark is on the island. All four of them went into a panic. They all went aboard the Shadow Wolf, Nathaniel's war frigate. They set sail, hoping to escape Spark. But of course, the Riptide Nemesis was just behind them. The Shadow Wolf turned around and opened fire. Nate Raidhawk fired Fury rounds, Chris fired Chainshots at the sails, and Mark fired explosives. They almost brought Spark to the depths, but his vessel was STILL seaworthy. They escaped to Battira Avaricia and relaxed from all the action... Enemies/Rivalries *Captain Ricky Spark and allies *Council of Elites Want to Join? Code is WKZC5925 News September 27th: LARGE CHANGE IN EL BANDIDOS. '''I changed the guild into an ''EMPIRE. ''This means that NO more disorganization. We have changed servers again, and it will be released into the public soon. I'm also creating a government within El Bandidos. It is '''NOT '''a major government. The government is called, Bandido Empire. We have taken total control of this new capital server, which will be released soon. Bandido Empire is the government in our capital, and there will be governors representing each island. I'm expecting great things out of this change. Large-scale recuit missions begin tomorrow. '''September 25th: '''Mark and I were hiking in the Tortuga Mountains and found a secret mine dug on the side of a mountain. So our territory expands... Also, Exploration Squad is founded! Its purpose is to explore mountainous regions, such as Tortuga Mountains and Port Royal Mountains. Mark leads this squad, so I'm gonna elect a new Medical Squad leader. '''We have now switched our server, it is now SECRET. '''We held a vote on deleting Kevin, and the majority voted for the kick. '''He was charged with treason and espionage. '''September 23th: '''I got into the test server and I can finally see Raven's Cove :D. Wish me luck '''September 22th: '''Nvm. Jack Swordmenace said that this ' new rule ' doesn't exist. No war with Parliament :) '''September 21th: '''That is it. I'm getting tired of people begging to be officer, so I'm making everyone officer. Besides, we suspect that there is an EITC spy in the guild. Nevertheless, there will be no more random deletions. Also, I've allied with the CIG and we're going to war with the Parliament. Category:Guilds